malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 11
Darujhistan Kruppe In his dream, Kruppe travels backwards in time, and again encounters K'rul as well as the Imass Pran Chole, the White Fox, and an unnamed Rhivi woman from the present day. The Tellann Warren (from Tool’s influence) has birthed Tattersail into Nightchill’s body. A soul-shift takes place and the Rhivi woman gives birth to the Tattersail-child. Pran Chole voices regret that he will not see the child as a grown-up however K'rul assures him he will, though not as he is now, but as a T’lan Imass Bonecaster and it will be three hundred thousand years before this happens. Prior to having this dream, Kruppe has left Baruk’s estate and notices the group of workmen outside. That group of workers is Whiskeyjack's squad, who are masquerading as road workers in order to plant mines at major intersections. With a start, Kruppe identifies a muttered curse as Malazan and wonders who now is amongst them. Bridgeburners Sorry mentions to Whiskeyjack that somehow the man (Kruppe) is very important to the mission. Whiskeyjack asks her to investigate. During their conversation, Whiskeyjack asks Sorry if Kruppe is a talent or a 'Seer'. Sorry is troubled by the word “Seer”. She is visibly rocked and seems to go off balance, which Whiskeyjack finds odd, as she has shown rock solid composure in all situations. Meanwhile, as she melts into the crowd, following Kruppe, there is a storm going off in Sorry's head. She seems to remember something about a seer dying, and a part of her brain mourns that death, whilst the other clamors for identification of this 'seer'. Meanwhile Cotillion (who has possessed her mind) fights back for control until he re-asserts himself. She follows Kruppe to the Phoenix Inn and identifies him as an Adept. Crokus Mammot tells Crokus about the rumour of a Jaghut barrow in the Gadrobi Hills, the rumour on which Darujhistan was founded. Sorry Kruppe notices Sorry following him and has words with a thug outside the Phoenix Inn. The thug initially just tries to stop Sorry from going inside but when he suggests a tryst down the alley and threatens her with violence if she doesn't come with him quietly, Sorry knives him in the right eye. Crokus comes upon the body moments later and shouts the news in the Inn that someone has murdered Chert. Meese and Irilta surmise what has happened but tell Sorry that they will keep quiet, with Meese describing Chert as a pig. Sorry becomes aware that Crokus notices her blood-stained dagger and that he knows she murdered Chert. Crokus then unwittingly drops Oponn’s coin on the bar when he is asked to pay for the drink he has just ordered and the coin just keeps on spinning, emanating power. Sorry realizes that she has quite by chance come across Oponn's coin holder. She knows that she should kill Crokus, both as a witness to her murder of Chert and for being the Coinbearer but knows that she won't. Quick Ben and Kalam Kalam is having no luck in contacting the Guild of Assassins to offer a contract. Quick Ben asks him to ward his inert body as he (Quick) prepares to travel the Warrens. Phoenix Inn At the Phoenix Inn, Rallick, Crokus and Murillio join Kruppe’s table and the inebriated Coll says five black dragons live in Moon's Spawn. Quick Ben and Kalam Quick Ben travels the Warren of Chaos then moves into the Warren of Shadow requesting an audience with it's Lord, Shadowthrone. de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 11 11